


A Quiet Conversation

by lmizutani



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 05:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17781206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmizutani/pseuds/lmizutani
Summary: Despite dating the farmer for a few months, Sebastian asks his girlfriend a very strange question...Spoiler alert for a dialogue between Sebastian and girlfriend.





	A Quiet Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Game spoiler alert: When this dialogue came from a couple of game plays (both of which the farmer dates Sebastian), I thought this was weird. I would have thought this would have happened before they started dating. So, this came out of that. Sebastian *may* be slightly OOC. Enjoy.

Sebastian and Kimiko have been dating for about five months. One evening while he was smoking a cigarette and she was fishing by the lake next to his home, he asked her, somewhat hesitantly,

“Um..you're single, right?”

Kimiko looked at him incredulously. Where the heck did that come from? She had heard that it was possible to date more than one bachelor at a time, but...

Before she could even complete that thought, Sebastian added, somewhat embarrassed now, “Just wondering!” He crushed his half smoked cigarette between his fingers, not looking at her, but at some far off point along the far shores.

Kimiko slowly put down her fishing rod. There was something about his facial expression that had stopped whatever snarky comment she would have made. Something vulnerable. Something sad. As if he had been burned before by someone else...

Oh, she thought, remembering something that Abigail mentioned a few weeks ago, when Kimiko told her that she was dating Sebastian. 

There was a girl back in high school who Sebastian had liked and who he thought liked him in return. They went on a couple of dates. Sebastian asked her to be his girlfriend. She had agreed. But Abigail found out that said girlfriend was actually engaged to another guy in a different city. It was prearranged, to be fair, but the wedding was planned for when she graduated from high school...in three months. 

When Sebastian found out, he was devastated, angry. He broke it off with her. Later, he told Sam and Abigail that he was done with dating. 

Or at least he was until Kimiko took over her grandfather's farm.

Now, having thought about it, she saw where the question came from.

“Seb,” she whispered. “Yes, I'm single. I have been for a while – practically my whole life. My parents had talked about going to an omiai.”

He frowned. “A what?”

“Omiai. A middleman, or woman, would set up a meeting between two people to see if they can be suitable spouses for one another,” she explained. “It's the basis of arranged marriage, which is quite normal where I grew up.”

It was a concept that was unfamiliar to Sebastian. Someone else choosing a spouse for them. But, he supposed, it was probably no different than either Sam or Abby setting up a blind date for him. Or his mother dropping hints to be more friendly to others.

“Where I grew up, if a female was not married by the time she turns 25, she would be considered similar to Christmas cake – stale and no longer good. As I told you before, I'm beyond that age. Everyone started whispering about what was wrong with me, how come I am not married or even living with someone, no children, and blah, blah, blah. It got louder as I grew older, with no marriage prospects on the horizon. My grandfather leaving me Matsui Farm was actually a godsend. It took me away from all that.” she sighed.

At the sad tone in her voice, Sebastian took a good look at his girlfriend. He had always wondered why anyone would voluntarily move to Pelican Town when everyone his age wanted to move out. Maybe she had to, in order to live the life that she wanted, not what everyone expected out of her.

“Seb, I love you. I chose to be with you. No, I choose to be with you. I want to be with you, supporting you. I cannot predict the future, but I can tell you that right now, in the present, I only have eyes for you. You have something that is unique, something that draws me in, that no one else has. Not Sam, not Elliott, not Harvey, not Shane and goodness knows, not Alex. Unless, you wish me to 'shop around'?”

Sebastian panicked. “No! I don't want you to do that! Please, don't do that to me!” He drew his hands over his face in anguish.

Kimiko took his hands away from his face. “I won't do that to you. Don't worry about that.”

He sighed. “I'm sorry.”

“Why?” Kimiko asked. 

“It was such a stupid thing to worry about.”

“Seb, it's not stupid. Abigail told me what had happened. No, don't be mad at her,” she added as Sebastian stiffened. “She was just worried, like Sam was. They told me because they thought I should know and they wanted to be sure...about what you had asked me earlier. They were both looking out for you, they knew you were hurt back then. I get it. I don't blame them. I'm glad you have good friends in Sam and Abigail.”

She held her hand out to him, with a small smile.

After a moment, he took her hand and drew her to him. “I love you, Kimiko.”

Kimiko whispered back, “I love you, Sebastian.”


End file.
